New Beginnings
by TheresBeautyinWriting
Summary: It's been two years since Frozen and Kristoff and Anna are finally getting married. Elsa couldn't be happier for her sister but with her powers growing, Elsa can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen. Then there's a mysterious prince who seems to know the two royal sisters and a new enemy with his sights set on Andrelle. Yep, Elsa's worries might be justified.


**Hey everyone, this is my first story so don't be too harsh! I welcome any constructive criticism, preferably phrased nicely! I just loved Frozen, I've seen it three times! I will be using an O.C. for Elsa's love interest, and this is just the start so it won't be too eventful right now. Everything should pick up in the next chapter. Of course I own no rights to frozen! Anyways, I'm done rambling! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Elsa watched the ice encapsulate her ceiling as she lay on her bed. Snow was swirling through the air and she supposed that the temperature in her room had dropped quite a bit compared to the rest of the castle. _**Her **_castle. Even after two years she wasn't used to ruling. She had been trained for this, and if you asked anyone, they'd say she was doing a wonderful job, but she** never** got used to it. Even after cutting off trade with Weselton, Elsa had managed to find enough kingdoms willing to do business with Arendelle, cushioning the financial blow that her own kingdom took after the severed tie. Still, she needed to find at least one more partner. Unfortunately, the task was becoming increasingly difficult. Her freezing Arendelle and nearly killing its entire population, including her own sister, made the remaining kingdoms in need of Arendelle's goods apprehensive at best. She couldn't blame them though, she was dangerous and if she was in their position she wouldn't partake in any business with _**The**_ _**Ice Queen.**_

The Ice Queen, that's what everyone called her. Her subjects didn't do it out of malice; however. They adored Elsa in fact. Well most of them, but like anything in life, no one is completely happy. Some said that Elsa couldn't be trusted, and she agreed with the minority who disliked her. She was a danger to everyone, and though she had gone two years without an incident, there was always a chance something, or someone, could set her off. Especially with how wound and stressed she'd been lately due to planning the big wedding.

Anna was finally getting married to the blonde mountain man that had managed to snag the heart of the young Princess over two years ago. Elsa smiled despite her exhaustion. She had grown to love Kristoff as a brother, and couldn't have been happier when Anna had finally agreed to marry him. Elsa couldn't blame her sister for being so weary of the idea due to the whole Hans debacle.

The snow in Elsa's room began to swirl even faster and more chaotic at the thought of the evil Price of the Southern Isle. It was one thing to plan to kill Elsa; it was another to hurt her baby sister. Elsa had hurt Anna enough for an entire lifetime; she didn't need help on that front. Ashamed of herself and afraid of causing a blizzard in the entire castle, she got out of bed and stalked over to the window. The sun hadn't peaked over the hills yet which meant she had at least an hour before everyone was up, and about seven hours until the wedding, give or take a few. She turned around to see ice encasing the walls of her room. The frigid air and icy surfaces suddenly felt suffocating to Elsa. They brought back the feelings of loneliness, fear, and self-loathing that had been the majority of her company for all those years of isolation.

"Conceal, don't feel." She murmured eyes shut in concentration. She realized her mistake the instant her old mantra slipped out. Old habits can be so hard to break sometimes. She thought of the all the people she cares about. Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, the people of Arendelle. Opening her eyes, Elsa saw that the ice had vanished and her room was returned to normal. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and quickly left her room. She didn't want to be in the vicinity of it anymore. She roamed the castle and found herself at the cracked library doors. She didn't know why her legs had carried her there, but honestly, she was just relieved to be away from her bedroom. Light was peeking out of the room and Elsa considered going somewhere else. However, Elsa's curiosity got the best of her and she pushed open the door.

"Sven, you're not giving me anything good here buddy." She heard Kristoff say. He was sitting by the crackling fireplace with a notepad in his lap and a pen scratching his head, his hat seemed to have been thrown across the room, obviously in frustration. His reindeer best friend was standing by him with a look of total exasperation on his face, if reindeer could look exasperated.

"No…I know…hey you don't like them just as much as me…just because you haven't been around people much doesn't mean you can't help me with this Sven!" Kristoff exclaimed putting his face in his hands in what looked to Elsa to be utter desperation. She was fighting back the urge to laugh at Kristoff being in a heated argument with Sven the reindeer when her soon to be brother-in-law turned around and nearly fell out of his seat.

"Elsa! What-when did you get here? How were you so quiet? Do you have practice at this or something? Not saying that you like to stalk people without them knowing or anything. I wasn't trying to insult you I was just saying that…" Kristoff probably would have gone on for hours if Elsa hadn't smiled at him and held her hand up for him to stop.

"Kristoff, it's fine. I was just going for a walk and ended up here. What are you doing up so late, or early I guess would be the proper term?" Elsa asked. Sven gave Elsa several facial expressions that only Kristoff knew how to read. Thankfully The Ice Master started talking so she didn't have to try and play charades with a reindeer.

"I'm-I'm trying to write my vows. I know I should have done it earlier but I was gone for a month getting that ice from the falls and then the wedding just snuck up on me! I don't know where the time went. I'm going to be a disaster up there in front of the whole Kingdom and Anna is going to be so embarrassed! I've never even been to a wedding before! What are my vows even supped to say? What if they're so bad she calls off the wedding right then and there. It took me so long to get her to marry me. What if she realizes that I'm not good enough for her?"

Elsa feels her heart break for him. Kristoff is everything that Elsa could have hoped her sister find in a man. It was more than obvious that he loved Anna a great deal and that he'd do anything for her. Even have a big wedding in front of an entire Kingdom of people, when he didn't even like being at small parties with less than 30 in attendance.

Elsa placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. He looked up at the girl he thought of as a sister. "Kristoff, though I haven't had that much more experience with people than you and Sven in the past, I think I can help you. Vows are supposed to be said from the heart. Not analyzed and over thought. If you want my opinion, wing it. Tell her why you love her and what you promise for the future. Don't right it all on a piece of paper and read it verbatim. Be creative." Elsa advised. Kristoff smiled up at her. He got to his feet and the frustration on his face was replaced with a smile. Before Elsa could protest, he gave her a big bear hug and spun her around.

After Kristoff set her down, he faked a regal tone and said, "Queen Elsa, I am forever indebted to you. Now if you will excuse me, I think I shall retire to my chambers and see if I can get some sleep before today's festivities." He ended that with a bow and turned to leave.

Elsa laughed rolling her eyes him. "Krisoff," she said and he turns his head to see what she had to say. "You're a great person and I know you love Anna very much. Don't doubt yourself now." Kristoff's smile reached from ear to ear and he started to leave once more. "But if you ever hurt her, I will make sure your regret the day you decided to go to that trading post." Elsa added before he could make it fully out of the library. Elsa noticed the way he stopped at the door for a second after her threat had been issued and that it was understood. Sven made his exit as well, nudging at Elsa on his way out. The queen smiled shaking her head as they exited and was finally alone with her own thoughts.

Elsa had been passing, mentally listing all the things she needed to get done with the wedding when she heard the door creek open. "Kristoff, I told you, from the heart."

"What about a heart?" Elsa heard the voice of her sister question.

"Anna what are you doing up? Is everything OK?" Elsa asked as she spun quickly on her heals to face her sister. Anna looked like she normally did, except her hair was a bit out of place, probably from tossing and turning while trying to sleep.

"I'm fine Elsa. I couldn't sleep so I decided to get a drink" Anna replied rolling her eyes at the worry in her sister's voice. "Are you sure hot chocolate is really the way to go Anna? You'll never go back to bed now." Elsa informed her sister. Anna loved Elsa very much but her older sister did tend to worry way more than Anna found necessary. Maybe it was because Elsa was the queen. Would Anna worry that much if she was the queen? She sure hoped not. What if she was the queen? Well, she knew what her first decree would be. No one allowed out of their beds until nine in the morning. That way she could sleep in and…

"Anna, are you sure you're OK?" Elsa asked noticing her sister deep in thought.

"Nine O'clock! Wait what? Oh sorry, yah, I'm fine." Anna said.

Elsa noticed that her sister seemed very jumpy, even more so than usual. Raising one eyebrow, the elder of the two asked, "How many cups of that did you have?"

"Weeeeellll," Anna carried the word out quite dramatically and much longer than was necessary, "this is my fifth."

They'd be lucky to get Anna to go to bed before summer ends, Elsa thought to herself. Anna with no sugar was hyperactive, Anna with a lot of sugar was well, quite amusing in Elsa's opinion. However, the elder could only pray that the sugar wouldn't affect her sisters mindset and that Elsa could manage to keep Anna on track.

"Ok, well that still poses the question, why couldn't you sleep." Elsa stated.

"I," Anna started and seemed as if she was trying to come up with a good lie but couldn't in the amount of time given. "I'm nervous." Anna finished handing Elsa her hot chocolate and flopping down in the same seat Kristoff had been in just a few minutes ago. Elsa took a sip of the hot chocolate and reveled in the sweet goodness for a moment before setting it down on the table and approaching her sister.

Elsa took a seat on the sofa, next to Anna. Elsa put an arm around her baby sister and Anna laid her head on Elsa's shoulder. They sat like that for while, as neither had anything to say. The presence of the other was enough to calm them down from what had been troubling them. Finally, Elsa asked, "Anna, why are you nervous?"

Anna took a while to answer, but said, "He's done so much for me and I made him wait this long to get married. I turned him down more times than I can count, and not because I didn't know if I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I turned him down because I was scared. I'm selfish and a coward. I don't deserve him; I'm not good enough for him."

Elsa was shocked to hear this coming out of Anna's mouth. Sure, her sister had her flaws, but never had she heard Anna be insecure or unconfident. If Anna had been anything all those years, it was sure of herself. And besides, Kristoff and Anna had only been involved with one another for two years, and he had only been courting her for one and a half. But, Elsa guessed if they were that sure of their love for each other the wait to make it official was probably hard on Kristoff.

"Anna, I don't think anyone is good enough for you. But, Kristoff is as close as it will come." Elsa said self-consciously tightening her arm around her sister protectively. Anna snuggled closer to Elsa and mumbled, "You're my sister. You have to say that." Elsa knew she would get nowhere with her praise, and decided to try a different tactic. "Would you like to know a secret?" Anna looked up at her sister with curiosity shining in her bright blue eyes. "Kristoff was in here a few minutes ago, sitting in the exact same seat, saying the exact same thing." Elsa informed her sister.

Anna seemed surprised by this new piece of information. She couldn't imagine Kristoff thinking that he wasn't good enough for her. But now that she was really thinking about it, Kristoff would probably be just as shocked to hear that Anna didn't think herself good enough for him.

"What did you tell him?" Anna asked.

Elsa brushed a loose piece of Anna's hair out of her sister's face. "I told him, 'You're a great person and I know you love Anna very much. Don't doubt yourself now.'"

Anna smiled happily and said, "He **is** a great person and I **do** love him. I love him so much."

"Then I don't understand what the problem is Anna. You love him, he loves you, and you're both great people. Sound perfect to me." Elsa said. And it did sound perfect to her. She could only hope to find someone she loved as much as Anna and Kristoff loved each other.

Anna sprung up from her seat with a new purpose and Elsa rose with her. "Oh Elsa, I don't know what I'd do without you. Well the you that actually talks to me I mean." Anna said pulling her sister into a bone crunching hug. "If you squeeze any tighter you might find out." Elsa wheezed and Anna quickly let go. "Sorry." She said flashing a goofy smile.

Yawning, Anna added, "I think I might actually be able to get some sleep before I have to get ready. Thank you so much Elsa, I love you." Anna gave Elsa one more hug and then started to the door. Stopping just as she reached it, she asked, "Why are you awake Elsa?" Anna's blue eyes had a mix of worry and suspicion in them as they look directly into Elsa's icy blue ones.

"I-I'm just so exited for your wedding Anna. I want everything to be perfect." Elsa replied smiling. Anna nodded shaking off feeling and headed to bed. Elsa stayed in the library for quite some time. She thought about her reply to Anna's question and reassured herself she wasn't lying, just not telling Anna the full truth. Yes she was excited, but she couldn't shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

* * *

**So there it is! What did you think? I'll try to update soon! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
